Tiny Timmy!/References
*Vicky's heart is first seen in this episode, although it is literally just a black hole. *This is the first appearance of the Shrinky Suit and the first time Timmy shrinks himself. *Vicky is controlled by her "sub-conscious". *This is the first, and to this date only, time the excuse "Internet" is where an item was actually purchased from, and not wished for. *The names of the Vicky's "sub-conscious" are emotions. (jealousy, anger; etc.) *The ending scene of this episode is similar to the title card of the episode, "Just the Two of Us!". *This episode indirectly reveals that Wanda loves chocolate. *This episode marks the first time Vicky is nice, before the episodes "Vicky Loses Her Icky" and "Frenemy Mine". * Tiny Tim - The title is a reference to the late performer. * The Magic School Bus - Timmy and various germs touring Vicky's body is similar to The Magic School Bus episodes "Goes Lunch" and "Goes Cellular" (where they enter Arnold's body to learn about the digestion system and to cure his carotenosis respectively) and "Inside Ralphie" (where they enter Ralphie's body to find out the cause of his illness and the immune system). Furthermore, when she accidentally ate Cosmo and Wanda, Vicky was eating "Cheeze Pantz", similar to Arnold eating "Cheezie Wheezies" and "Seaweedies" while he ate the bus in those two episodes. Both Vicky and Arnold have red hair. * Snow White - Vicky's kindness portrayal is a satire of Snow White, which was Walt Disney's very first animated movie even the animals helping Vicky clean up the house are a parody of the animals that help Snow White when she needs their help. * , and - Kidney Land, Walt Kidney, and Tinklebell are all parodies of them. * Jack in the Box - The speaker inside Vicky's body is slightly similar to the speaker used in the restaurants drive-in. *During the scene where Vicky calls her animal friends, the rabbit has black circles for eyes. *Vicky's brain is like the on the outside and the Pentagon on the inside. *A running gag in this episode is that Timmy says "So bored, can't focus." when he is doing or seeing something that is boring to him. *'Mom:' Take good care of our fancy new vase while we're gone! Oh, and Timmy, too. Keep an eye on him. ---- *'Vicky:' (glaring at vase) I hate you. Stop mocking me!!! ---- *'Timmy:' Look at the size of this food! If I could shrink everyone in the world down to this size, there'd be enough food to end world hunger! *'Wanda:' Oh, that's beautiful, Timmy! *'Cosmo:' But not why we're here! Look! Big candy! *'Timmy:' Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! ---- *'Princess Protozoa:' (very fast Valley girl voice) My interests include wiggling and swimming. My turn-offs are Penicillin and Antibiotics. But enough about me, tell me about you. (Timmy is shown writing all the things Princess Protozoa is telling him on a notepad) *'Timmy:' Well, my name's Timmy and I have a short attention span and... (wanders off) ---- *'Vicky:' That's right, Timmy's throwing a "Break Timmy's Stuff" party at his house! ---- *'Timmy:' Mission control, this is what makes Vicky tick. Cool I can see what Vicky sees. *'Pettiness:' Excuse me, this is a secure area. Who are you? *'Timmy:' Uh, I'm Bob from the ahhh... central nervous system. *'Vicky's Sub-Conscious:' Hi Bob. ---- *'Pettiness:' I'm Pettiness, that's jealousy *'Jealousy:' Why don't I have a suit like that. ---- *'Pettiness:' And this is anger. *'Anger:' Hello, would you like a cookie? *'Timmy:' Sure. *'Anger:' Well, (changes voice tone from calm talking to angry shouting) SO WOULD I !!!!!! (Timmy is knocked backwards by Anger's loud voice) ---- *'Timmy:' (upon seeing an empty seat in the working office) Kindness? *'Pettiness: '''Never showed up for work. ---- *'Cosmo:' We're in Kidney Land! Oh, my gosh! Look! *'Cosmo and Wanda:' It's Walt Kidney! ---- *'Pettiness:' You're not from the nervous system! *'Timmy:' Oh, look it's obsessive convulsive disorder. (''Guards and Pettiness gasp) Duh. (Timmy runs back to his shrink suit while the guards and Pettiness are distracted) ---- *'Vicky:' What?! Cute little animals?! And they're CLEANING?! GET OUT! (Vicky's yelling scares the animals out of the house just as Timmy's parents drive back into their driveway) ---- *'Mom and Dad:' We're rich! ...er! Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes